


Escapism

by idrilhadhafang



Series: BenPoe College AU [20]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Writing & Publishing, Fluff, M/M, Protective Ben Solo, Sick Character, Sickfic, Writer Ben Solo, sick poe dameron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 18:11:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14753784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: Ben takes care of Poe while Poe’s sick.





	Escapism

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MidgardianNerd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidgardianNerd/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
> Author’s Notes: For MidgardianNerd— feel better soon!

Poe doesn’t know how he got sick, to be perfectly honest. He doesn’t know if it was something going around school, but either way, he’s in bed, sniffling, miserable, and hating every moment of it. And over the weekend too...

The door to his room opens, and Ben enters with a tray of stuff in hand. Soup, hot chocolate, just about everything. Poe smiles weakly. “Hey, Ben.”

Ben walks over to him and places a tray by his bed. “Hello.” Even in nothing but a T-shirt and yoga pants, Ben’s practically a vision. He’s so beautiful that he takes Poe’s breath away looking at him. 

He almost envies Ben right now. He’s in no state to do anything being so sick. 

Ben sits next to him, and says, “How are you feeling?”

”Like the world just puked on me.”

Ben’s lips twitch before he forces himself to be serious. “I’m sorry."

”Not your fault,” Poe says. “Nothing you can really help.”

”Is there anything I can do?”

Poe swallows. His throat hurts. Then, “Can you read to me?"

”Your wish is my command,” Ben says lightly. He takes out his phone and says, “You want me to read from the beginning?"

”Just from where you started typing.” Poe coughs as he says it. 

Ben reads, this time a section from Rey’s perspective when she’s on Ach-To, in the Mirror Cave, and Poe settles back, captivated, entranced, knowing that he’s safe here, in this room, with his boyfriend as his boyfriend reads. 


End file.
